For example, it is known to use a slanting sputtering apparatus in order to deposit a film forming material uniformly on a film forming surface of a substrate by using a target smaller than the substrate in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. In the slanting sputtering apparatus, a sputtering cathode for supporting the target and a substrate support holder for supporting the substrate are arranged such that a surface of the target is positioned slantly with respect to the film forming surface of the substrate. The film forming material is deposited by flight of sputtering particles to the film forming surface of the substrate from an oblique direction by rotating the substrate support holder to rotate the film forming surface of the substrate in a given plane (see, for example, Patent References 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5).
Meanwhile, since there are demands for a highly sophisticated semiconductor device, a technology of depositing a very small amount of material to provide a uniform film thickness of 10 nm or less is being demanded. For example, a technology of depositing MgO in thickness of 1 nm or less is being demanded for a transistor to lower power consumption by adjusting a threshold voltage (see, for example, Nonpatent Reference 1).